jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Greedo
In dem Buch "Sturm über Tatooine" steht aber eine ganz andere Geschichte über die Herkunft und das Ende Greedos. Kann man diese Wiedersprüche hier mal bitte erklären? Wurde der Artikel von SWU abgeschrieben oder was? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 213.61.40.13 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:50, 29. Dez. 2007) Nachtrag Auf der Seite von Wookiepedia steht aber eine andere Version, nämlich die wie sie im Buch, siehe oben, steht. Einfach mal links auf englisch klicken. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.184.32.97 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 22:29, 29. Dez. 2007) :Der Artikel basiert zum großen Teil auf den gleichnamigen Eintrag im offiziellen Star Wars Fact File, wo eben diese Biografie nachzulesen ist. Hier wird generell nichts von SWU oder anderen Lexika abgeschrieben und so auch hier nicht. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:13, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Wookieepedia ist keine Quelle. Außerdem steht dort die gleiche Version, nur etwas detaillierter und weniger oberflächlich. Was ist den deiner Meinung nach so widersprüchlich? Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:34, 29. Dez. 2007 (CET) Leider habe ich den Eintrag zu Greedo, im Star Wars Fact File , bisher nicht lesen können. In diesem Eintrag kommt die tragische Geschichte von Greedo wie sie in Sturm über Tatooine steht nicht ganz so gut heraus. Z.B. das er mit schuld am tod des rest seines Clans/Familie trägt und das er von seinen Kopfgeldjäger Kollegen herreingelegt wurde. Wenn in dem Fact File was anderes steht okay. Mit freundlichen Grüßen (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 217.184.36.77 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 21:33, 30. Dez. 2007) :Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~ am Ende deines Kommentars, dann muss ich die Signatur nicht immer nachtragen Bild:;-).gif Zum Artikel: Im Fact File und bei Wookieepedia sowie in diesem Artikel steht ja nichts Falsches, sondern die gleiche Geschichte wie in dem Buch Sturm über Tatooine. In diesem Artikel, der ja hauptsächlich auf dem Fact File basiert, ist die Geschichte halt nicht so detailliert, aber Widersprüche dürfte es eigentlich nicht geben. Dir steht es frei, den Artikel mit deinem Wissen aus Sturm über Tatooine zu erweitern und uns davon teilhaben zu lassen. Der Artikel kann von jedermann bearbeitet werden. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:41, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) Greedo jr ? Hi, wo steht,dass dieser Greedo der Sohn des Greedos aus Epi.1 ist? Auf der Zusatz DVD von Episode 1 wird nämlich von George Lucas uns Rick Mc Callum gesagt,dass der"kleine"Greedo auch der ist,welcher in Eine neue Hoffnung draufgeht.Was stimmt jetzt? MfG+MdMmes,Jooruz C'Baotth 11:58, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) :Jetzt sind schon mehr als zwei Jahre vergangen, und es wäre echt nett, wenn irgendjemand da mal was zu schreiben könnte.... MfG, Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 15:12, 24. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Eine Antwort wäre nicht schlecht...dient ja immerhin der Qualität des Artikels...--Dunkler Meister Jooruz C'Baotth 01:11, 24. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich finde es echt nicht nett, dass keiner auf diese Frage antwortet. Weil ich mir genau dieselbe Frage gestellt habe. Gruß Darthbane09 (Diskussion) 20:31, 19. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :::Also eine definitive Aussage kann ich auch nicht machen, allerdings war ich bis jetzt immer der Meinung, dass der Greedo, der in Ep. 1 auftaucht auch der Greedo aus Ep. 4 ist. Das wäre auch logischer, denn sonst kommt das mit dem Geburtsdatum gar nicht hin. Wenn er 44 VSY geboren worden ist, dann wäre er 32 VSY (Ep. 1) 12 Jahre alt gewesen. Ich bin zwar nicht mit der Geschlechtsreife von Rodianern vertraut, aber das dürfte dann doch ein wenig früh sein, wenn dieser Greedo in den 12 Lebensjahren schon einen weiteren Greedo "produziert" hätte :-) Und btw. ich glaube, dass in einer Kommentarspur mal davon gesprochen wurde, dass es der Ep. 1 Greedo der Ep. 4 Greedo ist. Ich mach mich da nochmal schlau... Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:52, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Glorifizierung? Hier wurde mal nach Widersprüchen zwischen diesem Artikel und dem Buch "Sturm über Tatooine" gefragt. Ich will nicht nachwühlen, wie die Version vor 2 Jahren aussah, aber ich habe mal aus dem englischen Starwars.wikia die Passagen hier abgestellt, an die ich mich aus dem Buch erinner und die diesem Artikel direkt widersprechen. # Hier: "Greedo, ein rodianischer Kopfgeldjäger, war für seine Jagdfertigkeiten berühmt." Im englichen: "Although his father had been an esteemed hunter, ... the younger Greedo had little of his father's prowess and was easily killed by Han Solo". - auf deutsch er war unfähig. #Hier: "Seine Söldnerkarriere begann, als er seinen Heimatplaneten verließ und sich im Corellianischen Sektor niederließ.". Im englischen: "Greedo fled his home planet at the age of two, along with his pregnant mother" - auch Rodianer sind mit 2 Jahren nicht ausgewachsen und beginnen in dem Alter keine Kopfgeldjäger-Karrieren. #Hier: "Goa war ein eher wenig intelligenter Kopfgeldjäger, der Greedo jedoch dahingehend nützlich erschien ..." Im englischen:"... Greedo intended to buy his own ship, The Manka Hunter, but was tricked out of most of his share by Warhog (Goa)." - Hört sich an, als wäre der Goa, der schlauere der beiden. #Hier: "Mit der Zeit erkannte Jabba die Talente Greedos und beschäftigte den Rodianer auf Vollzeit." Im englischen: "Goa helped Greedo find work with Jabba the Hutt, securing a contract on Han Solo" - auf gut deutsch der Han-Solo-Auftrag war der erste und letzte Job den Greedo für Jabba hatte. Die englischen Aussagen entsprechen der Geschichte aus "Sturm über Tatooine". Wenn dieser Artikel den Fact Files entspricht, dann sollte man im Artikel mal auf die Abweichungen zwischen den Fact Files und der ersten ausführlichen Geschichte über Greedo hinweisen. Es handlet sich bei dem Buch schließlich nicht um FF sondern um authorisierte Kurzgeschichten. Auch wenn die Autoren der Geschichte sonst nicht viel im Star-Wars-Universum geschrieben haben. Grüße (noch eine IP, aber ich überlegs mir) --213.71.140.218 14:42, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :Vollkommen korrekt, was du hier schreibst. Leider hatte noch keiner unserer Autoren Zeit oder Muße oder beides, um sich des Artikels anzunehmen. Natürlich würden wir uns auch freuen, wenn du dich damit beschäftigen würdest, aber dann darf die Wookieepedia natürlich nicht als Quelle herhalten. Meld dich doch einfach an und/oder besuch uns mal im IRC, dann können wir alles weitere besprechen. 16:09, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich hab ja nur die wookiepedia als Quelle genommen um die Unterschiede zu zeigen. Andere Wikis sind als Quelle nur schwer verwendbar, auch wenn wir uns beim Potter-Wiki schon mal auf das entsprechende englische Wiki beziehen. Ich habe aber auch keine Lust mir jetzt nich 120 Bände Fact Files zu kaufen. Wenn als Quelle Angaben zu den Büchern reicht dann ist es schon möglich. Davon hab ich einige Zuhause. --213.71.140.218 17:05, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) :::Die WP ist keine Quelle. Gruß, Darth Hate 17:16, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST) ::::Hate du hattest 1x ein '' zuviel. --'Te Ani'la Mand'alor Manda'yaim' 19:08, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST)'' :::::Nein, es ist nicht nötig, dass du dir die Fact Files besorgst. Ein paar unserer Benutzer besitzen diese allerdings, die können im Zweifelsfall aushelfen. 21:00, 29. Sep. 2009 (CEST)